Hangups: Out to Dry
by SilentG
Summary: One-shot, funny, racy, WAFF sequel to Hangups. Lonely while Goren's out of town on assignment, Eames decides to rescue Goren from an awkward situation with a nifty undercover operation.


**Author:** SilentG  
**Title:** Hangups: Out to Dry  
**Fandom:** LO:CI  
**Pairing:** B/A  
**Rating:** Hard M  
**Spoilers:** Just one: Major Case, Season 8  
**Archive:** Anywhere – no need to ask – just attribute, and let me know if possible  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine  
**Summary:** One-shot, funny, sexy, WAFF sequel to Hangups. I am actually contemplating a REAL sequel, but in the meantime, this popped into my head. You DO NOT have to read Hangups to get this – in fact, Hangups is a very hard "M", so it's not for everybody. This is still smexy, but a bit milder for my more delicate readers.

_____

Alex sat in the dark, in the easy chair in the corner of the hotel room, waiting for the sound of Bobby's key card. She felt both excited and self-conscious in a dove-grey balconet demi and French cut panties, with a matching short robe. In the three weeks since they'd reached a new level in their relationship, Alex had become an expert in Bobby's taste in lingerie: he preferred classy over risqué; he noticed quality, he disliked lace trim and bright colours, and he went crazy over textures he could play his fingertips over, layers he had to extract her from, and anything that highlighted her legs. The exception to the forgoing being that he inexplicably disliked stockings, garters and heels.

She had also, happily, become familiar with the many shades and layers of Bobby's sexuality that he'd been afraid to show her during the first few months of their relationship. She'd become used to the longing ache and flood of arousal she felt whenever she thought of his unbridled – and very creative – passions, just as she'd grown used to the legion of whisker burns, love bites and bruises that covered her body, and the frequent fire of over- or ill-used muscles. Wearing long-sleeved turtlenecks and walking funny were not only growing a bit inconvenient in the warming weather, but were also beginning to draw attention from her co-workers.

The heck of it was, she'd had to keep up the pretence while Bobby was away, or else the very clever detectives she worked with would have figured it out in a trice.

Alex was known by her colleagues for being reserved but very matter-of-fact about sexual matters, attributed to her successful time in Vice. But she'd surprised herself with how readily she allowed her private wantonness with Bobby to spill over into her work; not only because she could keep neither her eyes or her mind off the gorgeous man who went Mediaeval on her every night, then rode serenely in the car with her during the day, but also because she had allowed him to entwine their playful sexual power plays with their work.

"_Bobby, I think it's a bad idea to bring in MacGwyer before checking his sister's alibi." They were sitting on stools in the A/V room, watching security footage of the man in question. "I can't see how it will gain us more than what we'll lose when he puts two and two together and warns her. Let's wait and bring them both in."_

_When Bobby turned to look at her, his face was soft, but his eyes burned with unabashed desire. "Wanna bet?" He asked._

_She laughed. "Well, there's no Santa mug for me to win off you, Bobby."_

"_How about this," he murmured. "If I win, tonight, you have to get on your knees and beg me to let you suck me off."_

_My, how things had changed. A year ago, that comment would have drawn a slap. A few months ago, open-mouthed shock. Now, she just melted in a puddle of weak-kneed arousal._

"_And if I win?" She said cheekily._

_Bobby leaned close to her, almost close enough to kiss. "You won't."_

_And sure enough, after a compelling interrogation where Bobby had OWNED the interview room and both its occupants, strutting and crowing assertively while Alex watched mesmerised, fully surrendering herself to his thinly-disguised foreplay, she found herself on her knees, rubbing her face back and forth against his scrotum, whispering breathy pleas while he stroked her shoulders and ran his fingers through her hair._

Bobby was back in Tennessee, almost three months after his initial visit. He'd been here for almost a week now, and during that time they'd enjoyed many satisfying encounters over the telephone, but they'd both grown impatient to see each other, so Alex decided to fly out and surprise him. It had been remarkably easy to gain access to his room; after years of playing married undercover, there had been no problem convincing the front desk staff that she was his wife.

During their calls, Bobby had revealed that he'd been spending quite a lot of time – both on and off the clock – with a lieutenant in the Tennessee State Police, a woman, who had expressed an interest in Bobby and whose cooperation seemed to wax and wane with Bobby's attention to her. This was NOT a factor in Alex's decision to visit, although she thought there was nothing wrong with flying the flag. Alex had no concerns about Bobby's fidelity, but she could hear the strain in his voice, and appreciated his position (having experienced it herself): the emotional and psychic toll of feigning interest while trying not to be encouraging; the discomfort of feeling like a commodity, using and being used in order to achieve a goal.

She did have one ulterior motive, and it was sitting under Bobby's pillow in a tiny velvet box. It had been a Friday morning when they'd found out from Ross about his latest trip to Tennessee, and Bobby had been unaccountably upset at the news that he was to leave that day for an indeterminate length of time. When Alex got a call the next morning from an excited Lewis asking if congratulations were in order, she understood his disappointment. After extracting a solemn promise from Lewis not to spill the beans, she'd rummaged around in Bobby's things and found it; his mother's ring, which he'd planned to put on her finger the night before.

She wasn't going to propose, no way! But she just couldn't wait another second to give him as chance to pop the question to her. Bobby was going to be here at least another week, but the thought of returning to work Monday with a ring on her finger made Alex smile. She was sure also that Bobby wouldn't mind her having to bear the brunt of Ross's predictable displeasure at the news.

**---**

Bobby trudged along the hallway to his hotel room, feeling lonely and despondent. Lieutenant Kennedy, who'd insisted on walking him to his door, had shared dinner with him at the hotel as she had every night since he'd been here, but tonight, she'd suggested they have a drink at the bar afterwards. All he'd wanted was to return to his room and check to see if Alex had called, but Kennedy had intimated that the State CSU techs would not be making his case's evidence review a priority without a word from her, and he'd felt cornered.

His relationship with Alex, a miracle in itself, had been so much richer since the events of three weeks ago. Since then his longing for her had grown almost intolerable, and he'd had to school himself not to take out his frustration on the clueless Lieutenant.

He knew that, once they got to his door, she would be pressing him to let her in. If he'd been in better shape, he'd have enjoyed the game of 'keep away', plying her with drinks and playing with her mind until he finally turned her out, head spinning, revelling in the (erroneous) belief that she'd charmed him into some form of surrender.

But he wasn't in good shape, in fact he knew he was really not up to pitting himself against the eager Lieutenant Kennedy; his mind and his heart were both in New York, with Alex.

He sighed as they rounded the final corner. Kennedy's eyes gleamed, and she licked her lips. "Well, this is me," he said with what he hoped was a charming but tired smile. "Have a safe drive home, see you tomorrow."

She didn't budge, and Bobby didn't want to run his card through the lock until she was well away, knowing that it would be much harder to discourage her from an open door than a closed one. She pursed her lips and tilted her head seductively. "I'm still thirsty," she said casually, biting her lip. "Any chance you got something in there to wet a girl's whistle?"

Bobby cringed inwardly at the crude attempt at seduction. He thought he heard some kind of exclamation – was that from his room? Had he forgotten to turn off the TV? No, it must be from next door. He'd prepared himself for this tactic, so he had a response at the ready. He leaned towards her and took her arm gently, tilting his head. "That would be dangerous, Caro. We've both had a bit to drink already, and we can't afford to let things get out of hand, don't you think?" He tried to look rueful but resolute. It worked.

"You're right," she said, caressing his chest. "Maybe tomorrow." She patted his arm as he let go of her, and slowly backed away from him. "If I drink any more I won't be able to drive, and it wouldn't look good for me to be seen leaving your hotel room in the morning."

He grinned conspiratorially at that, trying to convey agreement with her ridiculous statement. As if. "Great minds think alike," was all he said before escaping to his room.

**---**

Alex listened with a mixture of impatience and amusement to the conversation taking place outside the door. After she'd let slip her one vocal reaction to their dialogue, she'd done a good job of keeping her responses silent, but inside she was alternately squirming with embarrassment on behalf of the misguided woman, and cheering for her lover and partner. As she heard him artfully dismiss Kennedy and activate his door lock, she held her breath in anticipation, grinning like a loon.

Her heart thrilled and ached at her first glimpse of the tired, sad but still compellingly masculine detective who shuffled into the room. He turned on the light nearest the door and stood leaning against the wall as he quickly flipped through the missed calls on his cell phone. There would be no message from her, she knew already, and her heart twinged at the clear disappointment on Bobby's face when he discovered that fact. Her mouth quirked with amusement as he removed his jacket and shoes with a sigh, tossing the contents of his pockets onto the dresser next to her before heading to the shower, not even noticing her!

Already aroused, the idea of Bobby in the shower almost undid her. She toyed with the idea of joining him, but thought it would be more fun to surprise him out here. She also feared what might happen if she startled him too much in the tub; if he fell and hit his head, she'd need a lot of help to get him out. Not exactly the romantic getaway she'd planned.

A few minutes later, a noticeably energised Bobby emerged from the shower, naked and towelling his hair. As he sat down on the bed and picked up his cell, Alex couldn't help but admire his nude body. It was interesting to see him 'at ease' – their relationship was still so new, he was at least partly aroused most of the time she saw him naked. He still hadn't noticed her, but nobody could say her Bobby was slow on the uptake! When, seconds after he hit his speed dial, a phone started ringing right in the room, he looked straight at the chair in the dimly-lit corner, and the exquisite joy on his face when he finally saw her made her heart ache. She couldn't help springing up and starting towards him, but Bobby was quicker. In two strides, he was to her and wrapping her in a tight embrace.

**---**

"Alex," he said, awed, as he beheld the object of a week's worth of unfulfilled desires. He couldn't believe his eyes! "How –" he stammered, running his hands over her body, trying to reassure himself that she was really here. She smiled and pushed him gently, manoeuvring them both towards his bed. He sat on the side and she straddled him, pressing her centre against his hardening erection and kissing him soundly.

"Surprise," she said with her characteristic dry wit as she slid her tongue into his mouth. For a few minutes he just let her kiss him, savouring the feel of her warm, satin-clad body and soft lips. She felt heavenly, and he suddenly realised consciously what had been playing with the edges of his mind since he'd entered the room; her scent, a clean, somewhat spicy natural floral that was present even without perfume, had gently suffused the atmosphere, teasing him, heightening his longing. He was just about to break off their kiss so he could tell her he wondered if he was dreaming, when she pinched him smartly on his side! "I thought you'd be wondering if this was real," she said with a smirk, leaning back with her arms around his neck.

"I was," he said, reaching for the tie of the little wrap she was wearing, eager to see what was underneath. He'd never been that interested in lingerie and funwear before Alex; the fact that she so enjoyed dressing up for him made it easier for him to take pleasure from her efforts. He wasn't disappointed. The little, soft grey satin bra she was wearing looked very touchable, and made her bust even more beautiful than usual. The modest but sexy matching panties fit snugly over her core, accentuating her strong, slim legs. Without preamble he dragged her back with him until he was propped up against the headboard, with her still straddling him. As she ran her fingers over his shoulders and chest, pinching and tweaking his nipples, he began to gently squeeze and cup her breasts the way he knew she liked, while flexing his hips to bring her hot, noticeably moist centre in closer contact with his erection.

"Impatient much," she commented with a laugh as he began to run his hands over her bare waist and belly.

"You have no idea," he murmured, demonstrating the truth of his words by slipping two fingers inside her panties. He inhaled sharply as he felt her readiness, and almost without thinking, he pushed them to one side and entered her in one motion, drawing an echoing gasp from Alex.

She groaned and collapsed against him as he began to guide her hips in a gentle rhythm. "Christ Bobby, give a girl a bit of warning," she chastised without heat as he slid one hand into her panties to cup her bottom, the other unfastening the front clasp of her bra.

"Like the warning you gave me, Alex," he whispered, revelling in the feeling of being surrounded by her tight, wet heat while he caressed her soft skin, "What did you expect me to do?" Her sharp laugh made him smile in response, and her eyes were warm and brimming with love when she leaned in to kiss him again.

Their coupling was slow and exquisitely sensual. Sensing he was close, and wanting desperately to cum with her, Bobby reached between them to stroke Alex's clit with his thumb, his capable hands easily bringing her to the edge with him. They groaned into each other's mouths as they came together, and after, Bobby peeled the bedding down one-handed, rolling them both into bed still joined.

**---**

Later, they lay facing each other, quietly holding hands. "Goodnight, sweetheart," Bobby whispered, leaning over to kiss her before rolling onto his tummy and sliding his hands under his pillow. He grunted as he discovered the prize hidden therein, and his face showed surprise and wonder as he pulled it out and examined it.

He looked at Alex, who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Was there something you wanted to ask me, Bobby?" She said.

*****

*****

"You spent the night with a _prostitute_? After turning me down?" Lieutenant Kennedy stood, aghast, in the doorway she'd just barged through, staring at the bedraggled woman mumbling as she tumbled awkwardly out of Bobby's bed.

"Uh, I don't want no trouble," the hooker muttered, clutching a sheet around her skinny body as she rummaged around for her clothing. "I'll just grab my stuff and go, k?" She looked sheepishly at the man she'd spent the night with, who was staring at her as if she had two heads.

Robert Goren had looked sleepy, relaxed and adorable when he answered Caro's knock bright and early that morning. She'd felt like she'd made great progress with him the night before (felt, because her memory was a bit hazy), and she'd wanted to press her advantage 'while the iron was hot', so to speak. Her gut was immediately on alert, however, when he grew tense and wary as soon as he laid eyes on her. "Hi, uh, Lieutenant Kennedy," he said, glancing over his shoulder as he spoke, "Did I forget a meeting?" He tried to smile, but he was clearly too worried for sincerity. Women's intuition told her one thing and one thing only: there was a female in the room with him. She decisively shouldered her way through the crack in the door, dismayed by the sight that beheld her.

Bobby and the hooker stared at each other for a second, before he laughed nervously and shook his head. He began to pace, rubbing the back of his neck, awkwardly trying to help the woman he'd seen fit to share his bed with collect her things. "Uh, are you…" he started, reaching out to touch her shoulders before glancing at Caro and withdrawing his hands. "Over there," he said lamely, pointing at something grey that lay half underneath the bed.

The hooker didn't seem high, but she was definitely out of it. She shuffled oddly and stumbled a bit as she made her way around the room, shamelessly wiggling her hips and bobbing her head to some internal music while she mumbled to herself. Not a tweaker, and no track marks, but she was covered with fresh and partly-healed hickeys and bruises, and she walked like she was sore. Caro tried not to feel jealous – tried not to imagine anything about the night the two had obviously spent. He had a girlfriend, for heaven's sakes! That had been one of the first things he'd told her. But then, some men preferred the quick release for their flings. No strings. But still, it stung.

**---**

_What on earth was she doing?_ Bobby had been painfully embarrassed on Alex's behalf when Lieutenant Kennedy mistook the love of his life for a prostitute, but said love seemed to take it all in stride. He had no idea what she hoped to gain from making the Tennessee officer believe he was canoodling with a lady of the evening, but he was more than willing to play along. As far as his role went, the sheepish, embarrassed part wasn't an act, but what was hard was keeping his eyes off his partner. She was _amazing_. In the few microseconds after Kennedy's shrill exclamation, she'd mustered herself to fall into a role she hadn't had to wave a stick at for over a decade, and she did it perfectly.

Bobby gaped at her in awe as she stumbled around the room, masterfully exuding the combination of artlessness, self-consciousness and distractedness so typical of working girls. To his critical eye, only Alex's messy hair and bruises even hinted at a hard life, and if he'd been asked to judge her unawares, he'd never have guessed prostitute, but now that she was awake and aware, her body language, facial expressions and even her voice took on the persona so thoroughly that even the most jaded eye would be fooled.

Eschewing the nearby bathroom, Alex chose to change awkwardly into her clothing under the sheet, in full view of the two – no doubt in part to deprive Bobby of the opportunity to disabuse Kennedy of her misguided assumptions, in part to drive Kennedy up the wall. Kennedy, looking like she was about to blow a gasket, rolled her eyes and threw an accusatory glance at Bobby, who played the part of the red-handed culprit and winced sheepishly. "Hurry up, prosti, or I'm going to have to run you in." The look on Kennedy's face was ugly, and both Bobby and Alex gaped at her.

"You're a cop?" Alex squeaked, pinching her already-pinched face into a panicked expression and dropping the sheet in favour of dressing quicker.

"We both are," Kennedy said smugly. "What, he didn't tell you?" She said when Alex glared at Bobby. "Must be his thing. I'm sure he's not the first, am I right?" Those words elicited a genuine scowl from Alex, and Kennedy smirked, satisfied with her direct hit. "Just hurry it up, and we'll let you get out of here." Bobby bit back a grin at Kennedy's words, particularly when he saw Alex smiling while her back was turned. _We_, he thought.

Finally, Alex was dressed. She made a point of looking through the pockets of her jeans (Bobby noticed her surreptitiously nudge her handbag under the bed – no need for Kennedy to find her badge if she decided to frisk the hooker on the way out), then stood somewhat defiantly in front of Bobby and looked up at him. "Where's the fifty you gave me," she asked plaintively, "You stole it out of my pocket while I was sleeping!"

"All right, that's enough," Kennedy growled, grabbing Alex roughly by the arm. "Let's go."

Bobby didn't like the idea of Alex being dragged out of his bedroom under false pretences, but she winked cheekily at him as she was hustled out, and that was that. "Call me," she slurred, making the 'call me' gesture with her hand. "You know my number, it's written on the inside of the phone booth in the parking lot."

**---**

THAT WAS SO MUCH FUUUUN!!!! Alex risked a grin and a chuckle as Kennedy hauled her towards the hotel entrance. "Shut up," Kennedy muttered, pinching her arm. Part of her couldn't believe that she'd actually gone through with such an outrageous charade, but Geez, this woman was just too irritating for words, and it had been a while since she and Bobby had had the chance to really get their teeth into a meaty 'role'.

After hauling her through the door, Kennedy turned Alex so they were facing each other. "Get lost and don't ever come back here," she said harshly.

"Uh, sure," Alex mumbled, playing to the hilt a woman deprived of her power and her dignity. "Can – can I have my arm back?"

Kennedy shook her. "I just have one question. Did you use protection?" Oh Christ, this woman still wanted to have a go with Bobby?? How gross!

Alex looked up and brushed her hair back conspicuously with her left hand, where Bobby's ring sparkled on her third finger. "Yeah," she said, watching Kennedy's reaction to the ring. She wasn't disappointed.

Kennedy grabbed her hand. "What's this?"

"He gave it to me," Alex whimpered, trying ineffectually to tug her hand out of the woman's grasp. "He said I could have it if I stayed the night." As she hoped, Kennedy wrenched the ring off her finger and pocketed it.

"I doubt that," she said, giving Alex a shove.

**---**

'_To my dearest Frances, love Robbie – 1954'_

Bobby held the ring, so recently returned to him, and waited for Alex to appear so he could put it back where it belonged. He wasn't sentimental about his parents' marriage, but this ring did symbolise something to him – his mother, and hope, and family. That was why he'd been so keen to give it to the woman he loved, and why he was so happy that she'd accepted it.

**---**

Kennedy had presumably still been en route to Bobby's room when he'd received the text from Alex:

she took the  
ring

All of a sudden, there was a method to all this madness. He didn't doubt his lover's cop's instincts any more than she did his, and she'd obviously been right. Here, if he played his cards right, was a very neat solution to his problems with Kennedy. This was going to be fun.

He was already deep in character by the time Kennedy returned to his room. He was nervously tidying up and cringed sheepishly when she banged the door open. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Bobby wanted to bring up the ring straight away, but he needed to give her a chance to say something first, otherwise nothing they threw would stick to her. So he'd have to play along for a while. "I don't know," he said, shaking his head ruefully. "I just – lost my head, I guess. I swear, I've never done anything like this before!" He'd heard the words from faithless jerks enough times, he knew exactly how to say it so it would sound insincere but indisputable.

Kennedy rolled her eyes and 'tsk'ed. "Do you know how many times I've heard guys say that?"

Bobby laughed inwardly at the parallel. "I know, me too," he sighed. "What can I say? I guess all the flirting, all the chemistry between us," he crossed his finger as he said that blatant lie, "Got me all worked up. But I couldn't face cheating with you, because you're a real person. It was just easier to do it with a pro." He felt disgusted just saying the words, but Kennedy seemed to buy it. Before she could do something awkward like try to hug him, he decided to make his play. "Geez, I'm such an idiot. I keep my mom's engagement ring on a chain around my neck," he touched his neck tenderly for emphasis, "And when she offered to stay the night in exchange for it, stupidly I agreed."

Kennedy smirked and reached into her pocket. "Does it look something like this?" She asked triumphantly.

He pasted a look of joy and gratitude on his face. "Yes! How did you get it?"

Kennedy looked smug. "I saw it on her finger. She had the audacity to wear it like an engagement ring. I figured it was stolen."

"What were you going to do with it?" Bobby allowed a hint of suspicion to enter his voice. "Oh never mind," he shook his head as if to dislodge the thought, "She was probably going to pawn it for drugs."

**---**

your girlfriend's  
come to visit you  
unexpectedly.  
you'd better not  
have any  
embarassing  
secrets that  
you'll need your  
counterpart  
to keep for you!

Bobby got the text from Alex just as he and Kennedy reached the door of the hotel lounge. She'd invited him for breakfast, and he'd accepted. He allowed his face to fall, although inside he was dancing. "Oh no," he said, "My girlfriend is here." He looked up at Kennedy imploringly. "Please, please don't say anything to her?" He tried to seem as pathetic as possible.

"Don't worry, Bobby, I can keep your secrets," she said slyly. "Table for three, please."

Bobby stood as soon as he saw Alex striding confidently through the restaurant door. She was freshly showered and dressed to the nines. Bobby glanced surreptitiously at her left hand. The ring was there, but she was concealing it by lengthening her left cuff.

"Hello, darling," she said as she leaned up to kiss him. "Alexandra Eames," she stated as she held her hand out to Lieutenant Kennedy. "You're a colleague of Robert's?" Remarkably, Kennedy didn't even recognise her. _Some people see only what they want to see._

The conversation over breakfast was polite but stilted. Bobby noticed Lieutenant Kennedy studying Alex, and he noticed Alex pretending to feel threatened by Kennedy. Alex mostly kept her left hand in her lap.

Bobby heeded Alex's instructions, delivered in the few seconds it took for him to return her ring to its proper place, to follow her lead. The opening to their next step presented itself clearly when Kennedy couldn't resist toying with Bobby.

"So Alex, I gathered from Bobby that the two of you speak for hours every night," she commented casually over cappuccinos. Alex stared over Kennedy's shoulder, clearly pretending not to notice the sly look she sent Bobby.

"Yes," Alex replied, smiling faintly.

"What about last night?" Kennedy smirked, and Bobby squirmed on cue.

"Last night? No," Alex said, frowning.

"Oh, did Bobby not answer your call?" Kennedy asked. "I wonder where he was?" She looked at him mockingly.

"I don't know," Alex said, "But I didn't call. I was en route."

Kennedy frowned. "En route? To where?"

"Here," Alex said, waving with her left hand, then brushing her hair back with the exact same gesture that had gotten Kennedy's attention before. "I arrived last night."

Alex watched Kennedy stare at her hand. The same hand she'd held when she ripped Bobby's ring from it. The gears began to turn.

"It's not so much that stealing from a prostitute is still stealing," Alex said quietly, "It's not even that police officers should be held to a higher standard. It's that taking the night's wages of a working girl can cost her her life. A girl who returns empty handed to her pimp after a night she was supposed to be working, gets her teeth knocked out or worse."

Kennedy's face turned stony. "You have _personal_ experience in this area," she said coldly.

"Just six years in Vice," Alex stated.

"You're a cop?" Kennedy squeaked.

**---**

After that, Lieutenant Kennedy seemed in an inexplicable hurry to leave, and before long Bobby and Alex were alone at the table. "I'm sorry, Bobby," Alex said, sounding anything but sorry, "I may have lost you an ally with this little escapade."

"Christ, Alex, I couldn't care less," Bobby said emphatically. "First, it was a blast. Second, her loyalty came at a price, and that exchange was never going to get less awkward. And third, maybe she actually learned something. Well played, by the way."

Alex smiled. "Thank you. It was good to get back in the game, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was."

Alex leaned in close to him and stroked his arm with her bejewelled hand. "By the way, I'm here til Sunday afternoon. You got any plans?"

"Just one, Eames," he muttered, "Just one."

_____

**A/N 1:** Yeah… Keys in locks, irritating female law enforcement officers who want a piece of Goren… I return to the same tropes all the time. I just like them! Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.

WORDS: 5317 UPLOADED Feb 21, 2010


End file.
